Alternate Ending to ME3
by B Schilke
Summary: Just my own way of handling the ending to ME3.  Was wondering if anyone else thought this might have worked instead.  Mass Effect and all of its characters and concepts are property of Bioware, I own nothing.


Scene: Picking up with Shepard having attempted to get back to the console to figure out why nothing is happening at Hackett's request.

HACKETT (over radio): It has to be something on your end…

[Shepard, looking confused and in pain, stirs and completes the attempt to reach the console by clumsily using the console itself until Shepard is perched over it again, looking down. There's a slight noise that comes from behind Shepard. Shepard turns at the noise, holding the gun up and pointing while using the console to stay upright.]

SHEPARD: Keeper?

[The creature resembles the Keepers seen in the Citadel, eight legs, one long neck, and two large eyes; however, that is where the resemblances ends. This lord or queen of the Keepers stands much taller than any Keeper Shepard has ever seen, has smooth and glossy white skin, and crystal blue eyes.]

-If Shepard completed _Scan the Keepers_- SHEPARD (whispering): I don't remember scanning you.

[The creature reaches Shepard, but its eyes look towards the console. Shepard swings the gun in front of the creature as Shepard speaks.]

SHEPARD (threateningly): I don't think so. If you bugs were ever going to talk, now would be a good time.

[The creature's crystal blue eyes focus on Shepard. Shepard feels a similar sensation of when asari form a link and then sees a flash of images:

the Beacon on Eden Prime, the fall of Sovereign, the destruction of the Normandy, -IF ME2 SQUAD LOST- Shepard looking down at coffins/ -IF ALL SURVIVED ME2- Shepard looking at a viewpoint, Shepard leaving Earth and Anderson, Shepard's LI's face/ –IF NO LI- the ruins of Earth now.

Shepard has no doubt this strange Keeper has seen all of these images as well.]

CREATURE (looking at Shepard now): You have issued a destroy order, Commander. I am the catalyst and this is my function.

[Shepard keeps the gun pointed at the creature, now more confused.]

SHEPARD: You're a Keeper. The Reapers left your kind here to aid them, why would they make their own catalyst?

CREATURE: I am Elpidius of the Aristarchus. The Cleisthenes, or Reapers as you know them, did not make the catalyst. I pre-date their designs for my people.

-DIALOG WHEEL: Investigate on left, "What do you mean?" (top right) and "Start making sense bug!" (bottom right)

INVESTIGATE OPENS:

TOP LEFT: Who are your people?

CREATURE: My people are the Aristarchus, we were explorers. We found joy and growth in discovery and were able to advance at a rapid rate. We were the chief engineers and thinkers of our time. We were visionaries who only wished to unravel the many mysteries of space and existence itself. To that end, we created the Citadel and the waypoints, or what you now call the Mass Relays. Our final creation were the Cleisthenes themselves.

HACKETT (heard in background): Shepard!

MIDDLE LEFT: Tell me about the Reapers.

CREATURE: My people were not warriors or soldiers, we sought only knowledge. We learned that there were species far more prepared and eager to violence than ourselves. There was a need for defense. The Cleisthenes, by which you know of as Reapers, were our answer to this need. As we expanded, their roles grew more important and less governed. We gave them the freedom of thought to enable them to learn and develop on their own, to enable them to learn from their adversaries at an amazing rate so they would eventually be able to win any battle, anywhere. When they began to show signs of aggression and even questioned our right to rule, we infused some of our own people with them, creating the hybrid you see now of organic and machine. They was a great source of pride for my people, we had repeated the miracle of life that only nature had the power to do before; pride that blinded us. We thought we had accounted for any possible viable, with the inclusion of our own people and the carefully laid programming, there was no explanation for their development. They began to reason that the inherent flaws predominant in organic life forms made synthetic life itself the pinnacle of evolution.

BOTTOM LEFT: Why do they harvest organics?

CREATURE: The first organic the Cleisthenes merged with was my own, this gave them a desire to learn and grow, continually develop and seek improvement. They have no ability to create on their own, they require organic material to make more of their kind, and they require the knowledge absorbed from organics to develop. To them, this is something organics should strive for; this merging. They believe that becoming one of the harvested species is a reward, a sign of how much the species has accomplished, and that this incorporation into the Cleisthenes is the next step in evolution for all. Whether this is a result of some unforeseen consequences of merging my people with them or merely a delusion of grandeur, I cannot conclude with any accuracy. It has cost the rape of my people's minds, turning them into slaves of our own creations. This must end.

[Nearby explosion rocks the Citadel]

TOP RIGHT: Why act now?

CREATURE: When the Cleisthenes came to their conclusion, they started their harvest with my own people. We were defenseless against them. Our only defense became our doom. We knew we could not succeed in warring against them, but we still devised a means to defeat them. I led this team in our final moments. As my people fell and the waypoints were lost to us, I sent out our plans as far and wide as I could to be hidden throughout the universe. To see so few of these plans discovered and after so many cycles is lamentable. Upon sending forth our plans, the few that remained with me travelled deep into the Citadel into sections that were freshly made and kept hidden from all but my small team. Once there, we entered our own status chambers. The program was meant to deactivate different pods, as needed to conserve energy and remain undetected by the Cleisthenes or what became of our own people. If you had not come now, it is possible I would not have made it to the next cleansing, it is possible this madness would never have ended.

BOTTOM RIGHT: Why do the Reapers keep this cycle?

CREATURE: The cycle is a result of an inaccurate conclusion we provided to the Cleisthenes. While it did not enable us to defeat them, we knew their thought process, the massive amount of ruthless calculations they would perform. We embedded this ideal throughout our own people and to all species in our time that the harvesting required an extensive amount of time to be effective. We utilized their own conceptions that organics were inferior to establish that a species would have nothing to offer unless it had reached a certain level of civilization, to include finding and using our other creations. We had thought it would be ample time to allow a species to acknowledge the real threat and take the steps we left for them to end the destruction. We, evidently, did not consider that our conclusion would become truth, more or less, and it would take this long for a species to make it here.

JOKER (distant voice): It's like flying through the Omega 4 relay all over again!

INVESTIGATE OPTIONS END

TOP RIGHT, "What do you mean?" or BOTTOM RIGHT, "Start making sense bug!"

CREATURE: My purpose is to finalize the destroy command. I need use of the console to fulfill my purpose, Commander.

HACKETT (yelling over radio): Commander, we need you to do something now! We're getting slaughtered!

[Creature moves for the console.

RENEGADE INTERUPT: Shot creature – Creature staggers, but two sets of hands shove Shepard aside and it reaches the console, it straightens so that six of its arms are moving across other consoles that pop up out of nowhere. There is a loud beep and sound of rushing air. Shepard crawls across floor to retrieve gun. Creature collapses onto the ground.

PARAGON INTERUPT: Move aside – Creature straightens itself so that six of its arms are moving across consoles that pop up out of nowhere. There is a loud beep and sound of rushing air, from the view point of standing next to the console, Shepard can see the Crucible begin to glow softly, like a shield has formed over it. The creature's arms stop and it looks at Shepard. CREATURE: Thank you Shepard.

]

[Citadel reacts instantly to command, the room shudders, knocking Shepard (IF THE CREATURE WASN'T SHOT, and the creature) down. The feel of immense power resonates throughout the Citadel, travelling through its arms and down into the hub and finally into the Crucible itself. Shepard manages to stand, leaning against the console again, and sees a shield around the Crucible, but the rest of the Citadel remains unprotected.]

SHEPARD (whispering to self): Great, what now?

CREATURE (still on ground, -IF SHOT, voice fading and pained): The Cleisthenes know the Crucible is functional. They will attempt to destroy the Citadel. It will not stop their demise, but it is their only recourse.

HACKETT (reporting to all): The Reapers are pulling out, it looks like they are all headed for the Citadel.

VICTUS (reporting to all): They are pouring through the Mass Relays too and heading to the Citadel. They don't even seem to notice us.

DIALOGUE OPTIONS

TOP RIGHT: What about the people on the Citadel, is there anyone left?

BOTTOM RIGHT: Are we in danger? How the hell do I get the shield to protect the Citadel?

CREATURE (same answer to both): The Cleisthenes have only begun harvesting those on the Citadel, there is a 74% probability that other living specimen remain on the Citadel in various locations, but their fate and ours are irrelevant now. My purpose has been fulfilled, the mistake of my people eradicated. The Cleisthenes will fall.

[Citadel begins to get blasted every few seconds, making the room shake constantly now. Shepard holds on tightly to the console.]

IF CITADEL DEFENSE WAS IMPROVED, the console begins to emit radio static and vague voices can be accessed now, Shepard work on it, calling out to the voices.

BAILEY: Shepard? Is that you?

SHEPARD: Yeah, Bailey. What's the situation?

BAILEY: I've managed to gather everyone I could find. We are bunkered down in some type of holding cell. I've wounded here, Shepard. But it's a damn site better than what we would have been if we hadn't taken all those extra steps after Cerebus's attack. The civilian militia saved me themselves. That and the Reapers seemed to think we weren't worth wasting any more effort on after they captured the Citadel.

IF DEFENSES WERE NOT IMPROVED, Shepard hears the groan of a husk that was once Bailey coming from the console and then radio static.

END DIALOGUE

HACKETT (to all): Commander Shepard did it. This is it, people. Defend the Citadel at all cost.

CHOICE OPTIONS:

TOP RIGHT -

SHEPARD (to fleet): Belay that. Pull back and keep out of their way. They can't stop this even if they destroy the Citadel. This is over. We won. It's been an honor.

IF BAILY ANSWERED, SHEPARD (to Bailey): Bailey, I need you to get everyone you can out of here now. [Bailey tries to interrupt.] You and I both know there isn't time. Your job is to save those people, Commander. Get to it.

IF BAILEY DID NOT ANSWER/HAS BECOME HUSK, additional Reaper forces on Citadel slows Shepard's escape, requiring 15% contribution per fleet or support of majority of the fleets for Shepard to survive.

HACKETT: You don't get to change my orders, Commander. I outrank you. Alliance fleet, do whatever you can to buy those people time to get out of there.

JOKER: Disobeying my Commander's orders with pleasure, Admiral.

IF KROGAN ARE ALLIES:

IF WREX IS LEADER AND CURE WAS GIVEN AND SCOUT PARTY MISSION COMPLETED:

WREX: The hell with that. This is what we do, Shepard. Get out there and kick those Reapers in the quads!

IF WREX IS LEADER AND CURE WAS GIVEN, SCOUTING PARTY INCOMPLETE:

[Same statement, response slower, dropping 15% rate to 10%]

IF WREAV IS LEADER AND CURE WAS GIVEN (OR SABOTAGE NOT DISCOVERED) AND SCOUT PARTY COMPLETED:

WREAV: Kick those Reapers in the quads as hard as you can, they aren't getting away from us!

IF WREAV IS LEADER AND CURE WAS GIVEN (OR SABOTAGE NOT DISCOVERED) AND SCOUT PARTY INCOMPLETE:

[Same statement, response slower, dropping 15% rate to 10%]

IF TURIAN SQUAD MISSION WAS COMPLETED AND TURIAN SQUAD MISSION COMPLETED SATISFACTORY:

VICTUS: Focus all your fire on the Sovereign class Reapers, let's see if we can't make the Crucible's job a little easier!

IF TURIAN SQUAD MISSION COMPLETED BUT TURIAN SQUAD MISSION NOT COMPLETED OR COMPLETED UNSATISFACTORY:

[Same statement, slowed response, dropping rate from 15% to 10%]

IF SIDED WITH QUARIANS:

HAN'GERREL: Commander Shepard helped us bring down the geth and retake our home, let's return the favor. All units, defend the Citadel.

IF SIDED WITH GETH:

GETH: Negative, Shepard-Commander. We will assist.

IF NEGOIATED PEACE AND HAVE BOTH GETH AND QUARIANS:

SHALA'RAAN: We would not deserve Rannoch if we failed you now, Commander.

GETH: We are in agreement, Creator Raan.

IF SABOTAGED CURE: Salarians will come to aid.

IF ALL OTHER FLEETS COME TO AID: Asari will send in their full force;

IF SAVED COUNCIL/DESTINY ASCENSION: Destiny Ascension and its designated fleet will come to aid.

IF MORE THAN ALLIANCE OFFERS SUPPORT FOR ESACPE:

BAILEY (to Shepard): Sounds like we have a little more time. Get your ass down here, Shepard. We'll hold the line as long as possible. (to CSec officer), Get over there and man that cannon, LT. Don't you want to tell your grandchildren that you took a shot at a Reaper?

{Contribution rate per fleet starts at 15%, see OUTCOME below for details}

MIDDLE RIGHT –

SHEPARD (to fleet): They can't stop this now, no matter what they do, but there might be survivors left. We need some time to escape.

- IF BAILEY ANSWERED, SHEPARD (to Bailey): Bailey, split up anyway you can, but get someone on any defense turrents this place has. We've got to buy some time to evacuate everyone.

IF BAILEY DID NOT ANSWER/HAS BECOME HUSK, additional Reaper forces on Citadel slows Shepard's escape, making it next to impossible to get survivors out (set 75% casualty rate) and requiring 15% contribution per fleet or support of majority of the fleets for Shepard to survive.

HACKETT: Copy that, Commander. Alliance, offer support. Buy these people some time. Joker, get over there and get Commander Shepard out of there asap.

JOKER: Aye, aye, sir.

IF KROGAN ARE ALLIES:

IF WREX IS LEADER AND CURE WAS GIVEN AND SCOUT PARTY MISSION COMPLETED:

WREX: Like you could stop us, Shepard. Let's make sure nothing leaves this rock without a scar.

IF WREX IS LEADER AND CURE WAS GIVEN, SCOUTING PARTY INCOMPLETE:

[Same statement, response slower, dropping 10% rate to 5%]

IF WREAV IS LEADER AND CURE WAS GIVEN (OR SABOTAGE NOT DISCOVERED) AND SCOUT PARTY COMPLETED:

WREAV: Dig in, boys, we were brought in for ground forces. Let the Council races worry about the space toy!

IF WREAV IS LEADER AND CURE WAS GIVEN (OR SABOTAGE NOT DISCOVERED) AND SCOUT PARTY INCOMPLETE:

[Same statement, response slower, dropping 10% rate to 5%]

IF TURIAN SQUAD MISSION WAS COMPLETED AND TURIAN SQUAD MISSION COMPLETED SATISFACTORY:

VICTUS: Make sure the Normandy gets there, give them a taste of the hell we will unleash when we retake Palaven.

IF TURIAN SQUAD MISSION COMPLETED AND TURIAN SQUAD MISSION NOT COMPLETED OR UNSATISFACTORY COMPLETION:

[Same statement, slowed response, dropping rate from 10% to 5%]

IF SIDED WITH QUARIANS:

HAN'GERREL: All units, give these synthetic bastards hell and send them the same place we sent the geth.

IF SIDED WITH GETH:

GETH: Understood, Shepard-Commander. We will assist.

IF NEGOIATED PEACE AND HAVE BOTH GETH AND QUARIANS:

SHALA'RAAN: Assist the turians, get the Normandy to the Citadel.

GETH: Understood, Creator Raan.

IF SABOTAGED CURE: Salarians will come to aid.

IF SAVED COUNCIL/DESTINY ASCENSION: Destiny Ascension and its designated fleet assist.

BAILEY (to Shepard): Let's make the most of this, Shepard, get your ass down here now. I've got wounded and civilians here. (to CSec officer), Get over there and man that cannon, LT. Don't you want to tell your grandchildren that you took a shot at a Reaper?

{Contribution rate per fleet starts at 10% (reduced rate due to support role only of fleet in escape, see OUTCOME below for details.}

BOTTOM RIGHT:

[Do nothing: Shepard does not correct the conception that the Citadel is needed to destroy the Reapers]

- IF BAILEY ANSWERED, SHEPARD (to Bailey): Bailey, get anyone who can drag themselves into a chair and press a button on a cannon. I'm on my way to you now.

IF BAILEY DID NOT ANSWER/HAS BECOME HUSK, additional Reaper forces on Citadel slows Shepard's escape, making it impossible to get survivors out (set 75% casualty rate) and requiring 15% contribution per fleet or support of majority of the fleets for Shepard to survive.

SHEPARD: Joker, get the Normandy over here for an emergency retrieval. We've got civilians here.

JOKER: Aye, aye, (sir / ma'am).

IF KROGAN ARE ALLIES:

IF WREX IS LEADER AND CURE WAS GIVEN AND SCOUT PARTY MISSION COMPLETED:

WREX: Nothing leaves this rock in one piece, understand that!

IF WREX IS LEADER AND CURE WAS GIVEN, SCOUTING PARTY INCOMPLETE:

[Same statement, response slower, dropping 15% rate to 10%]

IF WREAV IS LEADER AND CURE WAS GIVEN (OR SABOTAGE NOT DISCOVERED) AND SCOUT PARTY COMPLETED:

WREAV: This is your last chance to bring down one of these bastards, get out there!

IF WREAV IS LEADER AND CURE WAS GIVEN (OR SABOTAGE NOT DISCOVERED) AND SCOUT PARTY INCOMPLETE:

[Same statement, response slower, dropping 15% rate to 10%]

IF TURIAN SQUAD MISSION WAS COMPLETED AND TURIAN SQUAD MISSION COMPLETED SATISFACTORY:

VICTUS: You may fight here above the human home world, but you fight for Palaven!

IF TURIAN SQUAD MISSION COMPLETED BUT TURIAN SCOUT MISSION NOT COMPLETED OR UNSATISFACTORY:

[Same statement, slowed response, dropping rate from 15% to 10%]

ASARI FLEET: (Automatic full contribution)

ASARI: For the sisters you twisted and Thessia!

IF SIDED WITH QUARIANS:

HAN'GERREL: Today, we eradicate all synthetic life in the galaxy!

IF SIDED WITH GETH:

GETH: Understood, Shepard-Commander.

IF NEGOIATED PEACE AND HAVE BOTH GETH AND QUARIANS:

SHALA'RAAN: Let's make sure the Reapers never seen Rannoch again.

GETH: Agreed, Creator Raan.

IF SABOTAGED CURE: Salarians will come to aid.

BAILEY (to CSec officer): Get over there and man that cannon, LT. Don't you want to tell your grandchildren that you took a shot at a Reaper? (to civilian), It's almost over, ma'am. I just need you to point and shot.

{Contribution rate per fleet starts at 15%, see OUTCOME below for details.}

CHOICE ENDS

[OUTCOME:

Contribution rate –

A fleet's contribution rate directly effects survival; if not altered by additional presence of other fleets.

Casualty rate –

Holds at 90% for Choices 1 (unless the fleets go all in to assist anyway, in which case it increases to 95%) and 2, 95% for Choice 3.

Survival rates –

All responding fleets start with the above stated casualty rate. This percentage will be reduced based on the stated contribution rate for each fleet, as indicated in the choice discussion. A minimum casualty rate of 40% is established for each fleet.

The Citadel survival rates starts at 30% for choice 1; 50% for choice 2; and 70% for choice 3. The fleet contribution rate increases this percentage per fleet by the appropriate factor as indicated by the contribution rate. CSec defense presence at time of choice increases this percentage by 10%.

Choice 1 can result in Shepard's death and Normandy's destruction if no CSec defense is there for support and only Alliance tries to aid Shepard's escape. If only Alliance and CSec defense, Shepard lives but all CSec and civilians, shown by Bailey's death, die. NOTE: If this looks like it is happening, CHARM\INTIMIDATE DIALOGUE OPTION shows to convince Bailey to leave without Shepard. IF successful, all CSec and civilians escape. If two fleets assist, Shepard lives even without CSec defense. If CSec and two fleets, Shepard and all civilians survive; CSec defense sustains 50% casualty rate. If more than two fleets, all survive.

Choice 2 will always result in Shepard's survival. If only Alliance assist, Shepard watches Normandy get destroyed before finding an ejection pod. All civilians and CSec defense (Bailey's death) are lost. If Alliance and CSec defense, Normandy picks up Shepard, all civilians, but loses all CSec (Bailey's death) defense and crashes. If two fleets assist, all civilians found while running live (assuming no CSec defense available) unless the set 75% casualty rate is noted. If CSec and two fleets, all civilians survive; CSec defense sustains 50% casualty rate. If more than two fleets, all survive.

Choice 3 always result in Shepard's survival. If only Alliance assists, Shepard watches Normandy get destroyed before finding an ejection pod. CSec defense and all civilians are lost. If Alliance and CSec defense only, Shepard survives, but all civilians and CSec defense is lost and Normandy crash lands. If two fleets assist, Shepard makes it onto the Normandy safely, no civilians found survive. If two fleets assist and CSec defense, CSec defense takes heavy losses, but a handful of CSec defense survive (Bailey), no civilians (due to placement in combat situations). If more than three fleets assist, then CSec defense takes a 50% loss and 25% of all civilians survive.

Creature/Keeper always dies.

END OUTCOME

[Utilize destroy ending already available up to blowing up the Citadel and Mass Relays. Include Citadel destruction if applicable]

END BATTLE

FADE TO BLACK

WHITE SCREEN

[Fading to blue sky, Reaper corpses litter ground, camera slowly panning down to reveal dirty street, but only small piles of rubble. People, humans and aliens, moving around the street, making repairs on buildings, contributing to the rubble piles as they clear buildings, certain roads, etc. Camera turns travels down street, showing further signs of repairs and rebuilding happening…

IF Shepard lives:

Camera then enters a hospital that is showing repairs (dependent upon effective war assets total). Large crowd –friends, squadmates, etc- around Shepard's beaten and bruised body. Camera reveals Doctor chasing out Diana Allers (or Emily Wong or Kalisah Bing Sinan Al-Jilanis if Allers was LI)]

{Scene switches to Shepard's POV, going from scene of gathered faces to black as Shepard blinks back to awareness. LI gives Shepard hug and kiss immediately. Shepard grimaces but bares it.}

[Kudos given all around.

Key race reps give little briefings on what their people are up to –CUT SCENES of people repairing damage to worlds, making homes, etc. Ships zipping through relays to assist each other on other worlds and celebrations being held. NOTE: pissed off races aren't represented, but info can be given by other race reps. If Bailey survives, he is with his kids and lets you know how the Citadel is doing, including debate on how to move it back or if it should just be left here.

Short dialogue with each surviving team member where they state what they are doing and their plans for the future, now that they have one.

Dr. C or Michel ushers everyone out except LI if Shepard uses INTERUPT to claim spouse/partnership relation to allow LI to stay. Shepard stops Dr. C or Michel and asks about Anderson. IF Anderson was saved during TIM conversation, Anderson is in slow recovery and constantly watched by Kahlee Sanders. IF not saved, Anderson was buried while you were out (you've been out for a while, IF CHOICE 1 or 2: coma like state, IF CHOICE 3: no coma, but severe loss of blood).

Doctor hesitates and then breaks the news that there was too much damage. Shepard's days as a soldier are over; reminds Shepard that there are other things to live for.

LI lets Shepard know that there are already plans for those other things and no room for boredom in their future. Shepard pulls LI into another embrace as Doctor shuts door.

FADE TO BLACK

CREDITS ROLL

IF Shepard dies:

[Camera slowly closes in on a large crowd, full of squad mates, friends, key race reps, etc. LI is seen holding onto flag and looking lost while people try to help LI. NAVIGATION GIVEN TO PLAYER, camera moves as directed and conversations of what the races are doing, what the squad members, friends, etc plans are. At least one conversation is about helping the LI. Continues until last conversation available is heard or player clicks button. Camera peels back to reveal Diana Allers (or Emily Wong/Kalisah Bing Sinan Al-Jilanis if Allers was LI) as the eavesdropper, giving a teary farewell to Commander Shepard from all of Earth.]

SCREEN GOES BLACK AND AFTER A SECOND THE WORDS IN WHITE, 'HELD THE LINE' APPEAR

CREDITS ROLL.


End file.
